


A Penny For Your Thoughts

by NyanBerri



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cussing, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanBerri/pseuds/NyanBerri
Summary: Find a penny, pick it up, and all day long you'll have... bad luck?
Relationships: World End (Servamp)/Bad-B (Servamp)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Penny For Your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Look, explaining how I came up with this will take too long and won't make any sense so I just won't explain at all, but please bear with me here. I think they'd be cute ;_;
> 
> Also this fic definitely takes place in some kind of general AU. Don't know how to describe it. It's just not canon, lol.

The streets of the small town were bustling with people. Everyone was stopped at a stall to purchase items on their lists or rushing down the street to make it somewhere else on time. It felt too early for everyone to be out though, but Ildio supposed that was only because he just woke up not even an hour ago. Even he had places to be at the moment. He wasn't happy about being out and about so soon after waking up, but he made the mistake of not checking the kitchen yesterday. There was nothing to eat, and he felt like he was starving. Well, he did stuff his face while he was out yesterday, so it wasn't like he would die just yet, but boy did he feel like it anyway.

There was a bakery down the street that he knew sold delicious bread. Yeah, that sounded tasty. He didn't have much, but bread was always cheap. He was sure he could get something to eat as breakfast there, even if it was just a single bun. He just needed something to tide himself over for a couple hours before he figured something else out.

Passing through the crowd of people in town, Ildio kept his head down and his hood up as he made his way to the bakery. Since he was staring at the ground, he managed to notice the penny he walked over. Realizing after the fact that he passed it, he stopped and turned around. He pushed by a few people to get back to it and crouched down to pick it up. It was tails side up. Not that he cared, but he just noticed that little detail was all. After all, it was free money, and Ildio knew he desperately needed that no matter how small the amount.

With the penny safely placed in his pocket, Ildio continued on to the bakery. The inside smelled amazing. He almost wanted to grab everything his hands could hold and stuff it all into his mouth. He had to keep himself together though. He just had to get what he could afford and be on his way. He didn't need to get banned from _another_ place after all.

There was a giant basket full of plain bread buns just sitting on a table in the middle of the store and Ildio reached out to grab one, but another hand reached out at the same time as his. Only the fingers were visible as a long, poofy sleeve covered the rest of the hand. The hand froze as it almost touched his, and Ildio's eyes followed up the arm to see who it was attached to.

Next to him stood a young woman with long, light hair and a big pointy hat on her head. Her strange eyes fascinated him as they stared right back at him. The girl blinked at him, and he did the same. Neither of them knew what to do. There was plenty of bread in the basket. Why didn't one of them just grab a different one? Why did they keep staring at each other?

"Uh, my bad." The girl spoke in a soft voice as she averted her gaze.

She picked up a different bread bun and held onto it with both hands.

"Nah, uh, it's fine." Ildio muttered as he watched her.

Why did his voice feel like it couldn't get any louder? It was almost a struggle to just get that much out.

The girl glanced back at him for a moment before quickly turning around and making her way to the counter. Ildio still stared at her before remembering why he was there. He looked back to the basket and managed to get the price sign in his eyesight for a split second. He took a better look at it and realized the bread cost seventy cent. Did he have that much?

Ildio shoved his hands into his pockets and gathered everything he felt to pull them out and inspect them. There were definitely coins in his hand, and one small shard of glass. He ignored that and counted the change in his hands.

Thirty-six cent.

"Tch, shit. Not enough…" Ildio grumbled to himself.

He stuffed the change back into his pockets and scratched his head. Well what was he supposed to do now?

"My apologies Miss, but this isn't enough." The man at the counter said.

Ildio looked over at the counter. The girl was standing there and Ildio could only see her backside. She seemed to lower her head and hunch her shoulders.

"Oh… that's too bad." The girl mumbled.

So she didn't have enough either. Ildio groaned as reached back into his pocket to feel some of the change he put back. He glanced at the basket full of bread before gritting his teeth and giving in to his nicer side.

The girl at the counter kept a sleeved hand over her mouth to hide her quivering lip. She scrounged up what she could and yet it still wasn't enough. She reached her other hand out to gather up the coins she put down on the counter, but her hand froze when another hand suddenly came up and slapped a bunch of coins on the counter. Her eyes followed the arm up to see the white-haired man from a moment ago.

"This enough?" He questioned.

The employee counted the coins and smiled.

"Just enough for a penny left over. I believe it belongs to you, sir." The employee said and held the penny out to Ildio.

He took it from the man and stared down at the last of his money before reluctantly putting it in his pocket. The girl just stared at him and he finally looked back at her with a hint of a glare on his face.

"Well?" Ildio spoke up.

The girl glanced down at the bread in her hands and nodded her head.

"Thank you." She responded.

Without another word, the girl walked away to exit the bakery. To her surprise, Ildio followed behind her without buying anything. Once she was outside on the street, she stopped and stood there. Ildio kept an eye on her as he continued walking, then he finally looked away.

"Was that all your money?" The girl asked.

Ildio stopped and looked over his shoulder at her.

"What's it matter to you whether it was or not?" He questioned.

He wasn't trying to sound rude, but he didn't want to make a big deal about it. He just couldn't witness a pretty girl go hungry for not having enough money. He didn't need to worry about himself just yet, but who knew how long she had gone without food.

The girl furrowed her brow and looked down at her bread. With ease she ripped it in half and walked up to Ildio to hold out one of the halves to him. His eyes widened a bit in confusion as he properly turned around and stared at it.

"H-huh?"

"It's bad manners to not share. You paid for half after all." The girl told him.

Ildio's eyes honed in on the bread. He really wanted it. It looked so soft and fluffy and delicious and damn, he couldn't stop himself. He took the bread from her hand with only slight reluctance and bit into it. It was truly as tasty as he expected.

"Thank you, again." The girl said.

Ildio raised a brow then swallowed his food before speaking. "Ya don't gotta thank me, ya know. It wasn't anything special."

He turned to continue leaving down the street and the girl followed after him as she took a small bite of her bread.

"But- mn… I should repay you, right?" She assumed.

Ildio waved a hand over his shoulder almost as if to shoo her away.

"Seriously, it's whatever. Drop it." He said.

"But what will you do now if you're broke?"

"I dunno, get kicked out probably. Late on rent anyway."

"That's bad."

Ildio stopped in his tracks and the girl almost bumped into him. A few people walking by had to suddenly move around them. Ildio searched around in his pocket and pulled out his last cent. He turned around and held it out to the girl.

"I will pay you to go away." He declared.

The girl stared at the penny for a moment before taking it from his hand. She continued to inspect it for a moment before putting it back in his hand.

"And I just paid you to not make me go away." She decided before taking another bite of her bread.

Ildio glared at her before shoving the remainder of his bread into his mouth. "Hmn, you're good."

It was a few minutes later that Ildio and the girl found themselves sitting on the side of the street in silence and watching people pass by. The girl ate the final bit of her bread as Ildio twirled his penny between his fingers.

"Are you… really going to get kicked out?" The girl wondered.

"Meh. It was comin' soon anyway, so it ain't today's fault." Ildio muttered.

"Then you'll be homeless." She said.

"Are you?" He responded.

The girl fell silent and looked away. Ildio glanced down at his penny before holding it out to her again.

"I'll pay you to answer my question."

She looked back over at him then took the penny.

"It's complicated." She finally answered.

"That's not a good answer." Ildio grumbled.

"Bad answers are still answers. Now I'll pay you to answer my question." She responded. "Do you have anywhere to go?"

He snatched the penny out of her hand. "Doesn't matter."

"Bad answer." The girl grumbled.

"Still an answer." Ildio said with a sly grin while holding the penny out again. "Now, why d'ya ask?"

The girl took the penny again. "Why do you care?"

Ildio grabbed it right back from her. "'Cause you're a little too concerned with my situation. Worry 'bout yourself."

The girl reached for the penny, but Ildio held it away from her.

"Ah-ah-ah. I didn't ask a question." He taunted.

She pouted and turned her head away. There was a light tap on her arm and she looked over her shoulder to see him holding the penny out to her.

"Why do _you_ care?" He asked.

The girl gently took the penny and held it in both hands. "Because I feel bad."

Ildio tugged on the brim of her hat to lower it over her face. She groaned and lifted it up so she could see properly.

"Don't. I made the decision myself. The consequences aren't gonna change no matter what I do today."

The girl stared at him and he held the stare for a few moments before going back to people watching. The girl's hand holding the penny appeared in front of his face.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Ildio." He answered before taking the penny.

"Ildio… that's not a bad name." The girl noted.

"And what's yours?" Ildio wondered as he flicked the penny at her.

The girl fumbled with catching the penny so suddenly and it dropped to the ground, where it rolled away into the street. The girl reached a hand out towards it, and Ildio was going to get up to get it, but a passing boy stopped in front of it. They did nothing as they watched him pick it up and catch up to a woman.

"Hey, Mommy! I found a penny! And it was face up! That means good luck all day!" The boy exclaimed.

"Oh, that's nice sweetie." His mom responded.

The boy disappeared down the street and Ildio and the girl sat there in silence.

"That was your last cent." The girl muttered.

Ildio was a bit disappointed, but he just shrugged. "A penny means nothin' nowadays."

"It meant something, even if it wasn't monetary." She responded.

"Ya don't need some damn dirty penny just to tell me your name, ya know." Ildio stated.

She felt like she did though. The girl just stood up and brushed off her dress. Ildio stared up at her.

"It doesn't matter. I should probably get going." She said.

Ildio had to admit he was annoyed she wouldn't answer his question. How hard was it just to give a name out?

"So you're sayin' ya got somewhere to be?" He wondered as he stood up as well.

The girl turned around and lifted the brim of her hat up a bit further to get a better look at Ildio, since he was a decent amount taller than her.

"Why do you care?" There was a coy tone to her words.

"'Cause it ain't right for a pretty lady with no home to go places without protection." He explained.

"Pretty?" The girl repeated.

Ildio tensed up and looked away out of embarrassment as he scratched his cheek. "Y-yeah… so what…?"

The girl chuckled and a slight gust of wind made her hair and dress flutter a bit. Ildio pouted as he felt his embarrassment rise even higher.

"Well you don't need to worry about this pretty lady, Ildio. I can take care of myself." The girl turned around, but looked over her shoulder at him. "If you really do end up on your own, come to the Land of Nod. Tell them Bad-B sent you."

"Bad… B?" Ildio repeated in confusion.

Without another word, Bad-B quickly walked away. Ildio followed after her, but in the crowd of people, he soon lost sight of her and ended up by himself.

"What the hell is the Land of Nod?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I did this instead of sleeping and it seems error free, but I'm also tired, so I might have missed some, I don't know. I just had to do this real quick. They're cute. Super cute. Please consider it. I'm keeping the rarepair train going with my turn at the wheel. Wheel? Trains don't have wheels. Well, on the feet but. Oh god, that's not feet. It's just the bottom. I need to go to bed.


End file.
